El dunce que jamás probaré
by narushizu4ever
Summary: Porque hay un dulce al cúal Anko jamás probo...


**El dulce que jamás probaré **

**/¡Hola! ¿Cómo están eh? Bueno pues, decidí hacer un pequeño y muy corto **

**one-shot****, adivinen de qué pareja... ¡KakaAnko! Lo que sí, es que está algo triste u.u… bueno disfrútenlo y recuerden que los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen al gran y posiblemente iluminado Masashi Kishimoto y no recibo ni un centavo por escribir esto/**

Era tarde y casi anochecía en la aldea Oculta de la hoja, ese día, había sido algo difícil para todos sus habitantes, pues era el aniversario de la muerte de un gran ninja, gran amigo, compañero, maestro y… amante…

En uno de los muchos departamentos del lugar, cierta kunoichi de pelo morado, se encontraba boca abajo acostada en su cama, aporreando y apaleando su almohada; su vivienda era pequeña, siendo una ninja destacada de Konoha, no tenía tiempo para estar mucho en aquel sitio; había que ircasi siempre en misión y cuando llegaba a tener tiempo libre, no le gustaba estar ahí descansando, prefería marchar de fiesta en fiesta con sus amigos o pasaba tiempo con _él_…

Sí, todos se lamentaban de distintas formas la muerte de Kakashi Hatake, que dio su vida para salvar al poblado y a sus habitantes… para salvarla a ella… a ella… El dolor que sentía era intolerable… no sólo perdió a un amigo y a un compañero… sino también a su amante…

¡¿Pero por qué rayos le digo amante? —Gritó repentinamente la pelimorada, dejando ver su rostro enrojecido por el llanto— ¡Él y yo nunca fuimos nada... nada! —Exclamó con un aire de depresión extrema— ¡Tonta organización Akatsuki! ¡Tonto Pein! ¡Te maldigo! ¡Tonta de mí que debí quedarme aquí… que debí llegar a tiempo para ayudarte y no pude. —De nuevo, la mujer se hundió y lloró hasta quedarse dormida…. como siempre lo hacía desde que era pequeña, porque así el sufrimiento era menos…

En su agitado sueño, comprendió que esa su sonrisa sarcástica, esa su actitud engreída y fuerte, esa su alegría eterna… eran falsas; sólo una máscara que mostraba a las mayoría de las personas; muy pocos habían logrado ver a la verdadera ella… pero ahora ya no importa, todos o al menos la gran mayoría, estaban muertos… incluyéndolo a _él…_

Mientras dormía, Anko volvió a contemplar al joven de pelos plateados que había entrado poco a poco en su savia y había anidado muy dentro de su ser, para no salir nunca más de ahí… aquel que ya no estaría con ella para compartir esta vida…

(Flash back)

Mitarashi… hay algo muy importante que he querido decirte desde hace varios años… —Dijo seriamente Kakashi—

Creo que este no es el mejor escenario para hablar Hatake. —Contestó esta seria y fría—

No, te equivocas… este… —Trato de explicar el shinobi, pero ella lo interrumpió secamente—

¡Mira a tu rededor Hatake, estamos en medio de una guerra, una invasión y por si fuera poco, es con el tonto líder de Akatsuki! —Gritó fuera de sí la kunoichi—

Kakashi nunca la había visto así, estaba irreconocible por el arrebato de la contienda… pero no podía retroceder, esto era importante, muy importante para él, para ambos…

Así que tomó aire, puso cara decidida y se acercó al rostro de la Mitarashi diciendo con arrojo…

¡Anko… yo… creo que tienes mucha razón, deberíamos hablarlo luego! —Clamó a todo pulmón cuando ya se encontraba cerca del rostro de la chica—

Anko únicamente se le quedaba viendo extrañada, ¿para eso se acercó a ella invadiendo su preciado espacio personal y dejándola casi sorda?

Después de ese incidente, Anko tuvo que reunirse con Yamato y Sai, para empezar a hacer su rastreo sobre el paradero de Kabuto. Kakashi, mientras tanto, se quedó a combatir para impedir la invasión de Pein.

A su regreso a Konoha, Anko… bueno, saltémonos la parte donde la kunoichi tenía un carácter de los mil y un demonios ya que su misión de rastreo fue todo un fracaso, debido a que el baboso de Naruto, había desatado seis colas; el equipo y ella tuvieron que volverse precipitadamente a la aldea… también saltémonos la parte donde maldice a Naruto por arruinar la misión y le vociferó hasta de lo que se iba a morir para terminar abofeteándolo.

Como ya ha terminado la disputa, Anko corre a ver a la persona que ha transformado su miserable vida, un cuento de hadas… lástima que los cuentos de hadas no existan en la vida real…

Llegando a la casa de Kakashi, se encontró a Sakura cerrando con llave el departamento de Kakashi…

¿Sakura, dónde está Kakashi? —Atinó a cuestionar la pelimorada—

Anko-sensei…. Kakashi-sensei… fue ultimado por Pein que venía dispuesto a matarte… dio su vida por ti… —Respondió sin poder contener las lágrimas—

(Final del flash back)

Anko se despertó de golpe y río con ironía, al parecer ninguna kunoichi está destinada a tener un final feliz, tomen de ejemplo a sus amigas Kurenai y Tsunade-sama; ellas soportaron el mismo destino que estaba sufriendo todos los malditos días desde la partida de su amado Hatake

Kurenai, Tsunade-sama las comprendo… hay algo que nos une… el sentimiento de perder a su amado… a tu otra mitad sin la cual la existencia ya no tiene ningún sentido… —Reflexionó devastada por la soledad—

Minutos después, le gruñó el estómago, se levantó con pesadez de la cama, abrió el refrigerador, sacó una bolsa de dangos y la botella de sake dulce; se sentó en un pequeño sofá y comió desganada mientras observaba una de las mil fotos que tenia de Kakashi. La foto que veía en ese momento, era de ella y Kakashi yendo a comprar por todo el pueblo, ¿adivinen qué? ¡Dulces! Y como si eso no bastara, Kakashi era el que siempre cargaba y pagaba todo.

Jeje… ahora que lo pienso, desde que tengo uso de razón me han gustado los dulces… he probado todos y cada uno de los dulces que han estado a mi alcance…bueno no todos… el dulce de tus labios es el que jamás probaré. —Se dijo con melancolía antes de hundirse de nuevo entre lágrimas—

_**FIN **_

**/Wuaaaa que triste****T-T sufrí mucho escribiéndolo (narushizu4ever tiene una cajita de pañuelos) wuaaaa esto fue más triste que el día en el qué mi mami se comió mi "Gansito" de chocolate ¿eh? No vayan a creer que es real awww ¿pero por qué se lo comió, si a ella ni le gustan? T-T/ **


End file.
